What a letter can do
by Orcatje
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als de hele vriendengroep weet dat je elkaar leuk vindt en besluit om eindelijk eens tot actie over te gaan? Kben nog aan het herschrijven, don't worry there's coming more;
1. Chapter 1

**What a Letter can do.**

**Hey allemaal! Dit is het eerste verhaal dat ik schrijf:S Ik hoop dat het wat wordt, en bedankt Writertje, dankzij jou verhaal (Pretty in pink, moet je lezen!) heb ik hiervoor inspiratie gekregen, so thanks!:D Hier komt ie:**

**Hoofdstuk 1 **

**1 dag te vroeg**

Romy slentert over straat. Het is de laatste dag van de vakantie! Morgen moet ze weer naar Zweinstein.. Daar heeft ze dus echt geen zin in! Aan de andere kant... Dan ziet ze haar vriendinnen weer... Dat is dan weer leuk. Haar blonde haar wappert in de wind. Ze kijkt naar de grond terwijl ze op weg is naar huis. Ze is net bij haar oma geweest, even afscheid nemen omdat ze weer naar school gaat.

Plotseling botst ze tegen iemand op. 'HEY! KIJK EENS EVEN UIT JA!' schreeuwt ze boos tegen de jongen. (Ja, ze is nogal snel boos) Die draait zich langzaam om en kijkt haar arrogant aan. Romy's mond valt open. Voor haar staat de enige echte _Draco Malfidus!_ De grootste sukkel die er is! De aartsvijand van 1 van haar vrienden! 'Wat doe **jij** hier?!' Hij blijft haar arrogant aanstaren, maar doordat ze hem woedend aanstaart komt er een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. Romy voelt een rilling door haar lijf gaan, die grijns! Ze is er stiekem gek op! Maar dat wil ze niet! Ze heeft echt een hekel aan Draco Malfidus! 'Ik hoef geen verklaring aan jou te geven, _Millo.._'

zegt hij, zoals altijd, arrogant. En hij draait zich resoluut om en loopt weg. Maar dat pikt Romy niet! Ze rent hem achterna, pakt hem bij zijn linkerschouder en draait hem om. 'Dat zou ik maar niet vaker doen _Malfidus_! En kijk voortaan uit waar je loopt!' sist ze. En ze loopt weer verder. Op haar beurt, een verbaasde Draco achterlatend.

Als Romy thuis komt pakt ze een zak chips en gaat op de bank liggen. Ze drukt de tv aan en blijft roerloos naar het beeld staren. Wat deed Draco hier? In een _dreuzelstad_ nog wel! En waarom geeft hij haar nou altijd de rillingen? Ze zucht. Ze merkt niet dat haar moeder naast haar is gaan staan en tegen haar praat. 'Romy! Luister je wel?' 'Huh? Wat?' 'Ok, ik vertel het wel opnieuw. Omdat dit je laatste vrije dag is houdt je oom speciaal vandaag alvast zijn verjaardag. Omdat je hem anders moet missen, en omdat je dan een leuke laatste vrije dag kan hebben. Vind je dat niet leuk?' Romy kijkt haar moeder met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Welke oom?' 'Je oom Malfidus natuurlijk!' WAT? Dus daarom was Draco hier! De zus van Romy's moeder is getrouwd oom Malfidus, de oom van Draco. Dus dankzij die band, is zij heel ver familie van _Draco Malfidus_, nou is dat niet zo'n heel groot probleem, maar hierdoor ziet ze hem veel vaker dan ze zou willen! En nu, op haar laatste, vrije dag moet ze hem tegenkomen en met hem op een verjaardag zitten? Romy zucht diep. 'Is het erg? Vind je het niet leuk?' 'Tuurlijk wel, erg aardig van mijn oom... Maar _Malfidus_ is daar ook!' 'Ach schat, hij is niet echt familie van je en je hoeft toch niet naast hem te zitten ofzo? Dus zo'n ramp is het niet.. Geniet er nou maar van en geef je oom het gevoel dat je blij bent met zijn medeleven. Het is toch attent van hem!' 'Ja.. Je hebt gelijk.. Maar toch...

Dus die middag stond ze op de stoep van het huis van haar oom Malfidus.

Ze had een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. Haar moeder kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Ik dacht dat jij het een ramp vond!' 'Vind ik ook, maar ik bekijk het positief, zolang ik Malfidus niet zie, is het niet erg. En ik zie mijn nichtje Mary weer.' Haar moeder knikt. Mooi zo.

'Ah! Daar is onze eregast!' zegt oom Malfidus als Romy binnenkomt. 'Jep! Gefeliciteerd oom!' zegt ze vrolijk. Malfidus is nergens te bekennen. Maar die pret duurt erg kort. Zo gauw als Romy naast Mary zit en wat te drinken en gebak krijgt, komt hij binnen. Ze negeert hem en kletst gezellig verder. Maar daar laat Draco het niet bij. Hij gaat resoluut naast haar kijken en kijkt haar uitdagend aan. Nu jij!

Ze kijkt hem 1 seconde aan, en richt zich weer tot Mary. 'Kom, we gaan naar boven.'

zegt Mary en ze staat op. Romy gaat mee. Maar ze merken niet dat Draco hun stiekem ook volgt...

Hij gaat naar de meterkast. En Mary en Romy gaan boven op Mary's kamer verder kletsen, over privé dingen. Hij wil hun opsluiten in het donker, maar eerst doet hij de stroom er op die kamers af. Maar per ongeluk doet hij alle lichten uit en klinkt er gerinkel in de kamer. 'Ow! Ik kan niks zien! Straks trap ik in het glas!' gilt zijn tante. Hij grijnst, maar wil het licht toch maar weer aan doen. Maar hij kan helemaal niks zien! En straks doet hij iets erg verkeerd! 'MALFIDUS!!!' schreeuw Romy woedend. 'WAAROM MOET JIJ NOU WEER EENS ALLES VERPESTEN?!?!?!' Hij kijkt geschokt naar de schim die de trap af stormt. Ze loopt recht naar hem toe, blijkbaar ziet zij zijn schim ook.. Ze pakt hem ruw bij zijn schouders en schudt hem door elkaar. 'Ben je wel helemaal lekker?' sist ze. 'Tuurlijk wel, denk je dat dit mijn bedoeling was?' sist hij terug. Romy zucht. 'Ik zie jou echt een dag te vroeg! En weet je wat het is? Een RAMP!' Oom Malfidus komt aangelopen vanuit de kamer. 'Is dit jou werk Draco?' Draco zucht. 'Nee oom, het is een valstrik van Millo!' antwoordt hij

arrogant. 'Dat is niet waar!' zegt Mary vanaf boven de trap. 'Hij liegt! Hij wilde ons gewoon weer eens treiteren!' Oom Malfidus zucht, doet het licht weer aan (hij weet hoe dat moet) en hij neemt Draco mee naar de kamer. Hij moet helpen opruimen, er is een glas met cola gevallen.

Als Mary en Romy een tijdje later eindelijk gezellig kletsen op Mary's bed komt Draco ook naar boven. Hij komt zonder te klopen de kamer binnen. 'Wat moet jij hier Malfidus?' zegt Romy terwijl ze een vuile blik naar hem werpt.

'Ik kwam even zeggen waarom ik hier was, omdat mijn oom zijn verjaardag houdt. Nou tevreden?' Romy begint nog bozer te worden dan ze straks was. 'Shout toch lekker op met je geintjes!' schreeuwt ze en ze wil opstuiven, maar Mary houdt haar tegen. 'Rustig Romy!' Malfidus kijkt haar met een brede grijns aan. Maar ze is te boos om daar nu een rilling van te krijgen. 'IK GELOOF DAT IK HAD GEZEGD DAT JE MOEST OPSHOUTEN!' 'Ja... So? Ik doe wat ik wil, en laat me niet door jou commanderen..' 'Is dat zo? Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!' Romy rukt zich los van Mary en loopt dreigend naar hem toe. Ze pakt hem bij de schouders, draait hem om en duwt hem de deur uit. 'En blijf weg!' Ze doet de deur dicht en gaat weer op het bed zitten. Draco geeft het op, hij verzint wel iets om haar morgen terug te pakken.

De verdere verjaardag hebben ze tot hun verbazing geen last meer van hem.


	2. Lachen op de goeie dag

_**Hier is ie dan: Hoofdstuk 2! En plies review!**_

_Hoofdstuk 2_

_Lachen op de goede dag._

De volgende dag wordt Romy al vroeg uit haar bed gesleurd.

Ze moet naar Zweinstein... De leraren weer zien... Weer lastiggevallen worden door Malfidus.. Maar bovenal: Haar vriendinnen weer zien! Dat geeft haar moed om toch maar op te staan. Ze richt zich op en kijkt verdwaasd naast haar: Daar staat haar bed. Owja... Haar vader had haar aan haar been eruit getrokken. Vaders!

Een half uurtje later komt ze beneden, haar haar in een staart. Ze heeft een geel topje aan met een blote buik en een halve spijkerbroek die net over haar knieën komt.

'Ben je er klaar voor meid?' vraagt haar vader. 'Ow plies! Ik ben nu zesdejaars hoor!'

'Ach...' Ze eet haar ontbijt op. 'Gaan we?' 'Nog niet, we wachten op Draco en zijn ouders.' 'WAT? Dat kun je niet menen!' 'Ach schat, je mag hem toch wel?' vraagt haar vader verbaasd. Romy wordt rood. O shit! Denkt ze. Niet blozen! 'HEB JE NIET GEHOORD WAT HIJ ME GISTEREN WEER GEFLIKT HEEFT?' schreeuwt ze boos. Maar vooral om te verbergen dat ze hem eigenlijk leuk vind. 'Nee, wat dan?' Romy doet haar mond open maar er wordt aan de deur gebeld. 'Ah, daar zul je ze hebben!'

Als ze eindelijk op het station staan te wachten op de trein komt Harry aanlopen. Hij kijkt verbaasd naar Romy die een gezicht op onweer heeft en naar Draco met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Wat ben ik blij dat jij er bent! Je wil niet weten hoe erg mijn reis hiernaar toe was!' Romy valt hem om de hals. 'Maak je geen zorgen Millo.. Dit was nog maar het begin...' zegt Draco geheimzinnig.

Hij loopt weg naar Blaise die net het perron opstapt.

'HALLO!!!' zegt een vrolijke stem achter hen. 'Herms! Ik heb jullie zoveeeel te vertellen! Over gisteren, en vanmorgen..' 'O echt? Wat is er dan allemaal gebeurd?'

'Wow.. Wacht even... Waarom klink jij zo opgewonden?' vraagt Harry verbaasd.

'Ow Harry... dat weet je toch wel?' zegt nu weer een ander die dat laatste opving. 'MAAIKE! IRIS!' gilt Romy enthousiast. 'Ja.. ook hallo...' zegt Maaike. Ze heeft zwart haar met heel veel krullen. Ze heeft groene ogen en is de drukste van het groepje. Iris Heeft lichtbruin, kort haar en donkerbruine ogen.

'Nou? Waarom is ze volgens jou dan zo opgewonden?' vraagt Harry aan Maaike.

'Omdat ze Ron weer ziet natuurlijk!' 'Wie kan mij weer zien?' vraagt Ron die net komt aanlopen. Maaike wordt rood. Oepsie! 'Eh.. wij allemaal natuurlijk!' verzint Iris snel. 'Ow.. ok.' Ze lopen naar de trein. Maaike fluistert nog snel in Harry's oor: 'En omdat ze weer lekker kan leren natuurlijk!' Harry knikt glimlachend.

Als ze eenmaal in de trein zitten begint die ook meteen te rijden.

Romy vertelt al haar avonturen van de afgelopen 24 uur. Als ze klaar is wordt het stil. Ze kijkt naast zich, daar zit Hermelien. Ze staart naar Ron die tegenover haar zit. Romy verbaast zich erover dat Hermelien niet doorheeft dat Ron ook naar haar staart. 'Harry...' fluistert ze. Harry kijkt op. Romy knikt naar Ron, en dan naar Hermelien.

Harry knikt en richt zich tot Ron. Hij fluistert in zijn oor: 'Eh.. Ron, je zit naar Herms te staren..' Ron schrikt op en kijkt hem blozend aan. 'Zou ze het gemerkt hebben?' vraagt hij geschrokken. Harry kijkt naar een geschrokken Hermelien, die hetzelfde van Romy te horen heeft gekregen. Hij schudt zijn hoofd. 'Nee.. die heeft niks gemerkt hoor!'

Na een tijdje moet Hermelien naar de wc, maar na 10 minuten is ze nog niet terug. 'Ik ga haar zoeken!' zegt Ron, en hij staat op. Als hij weg is zegt Maaike: 'We moeten echt eens actie ondernemen hoor!' 'Waar heb je het over?' vraagt Iris verbaasd. 'Over Ron en Hermelien natuurlijk! Hoelang zijn ze nu al op elkaar?' 'Even denken.. we zitten nu in het 6e jaar.. 5 jaar dus.' rekent Romy uit. 'Nou dan! Zolang duurt verliefdheid toch niet? Het is echt tussen die twee! Maar ze verzwijgen het alleen voor elkaar, ik vind dat we ze een zetje moeten geven!' 'Je hebt gelijk!' valt Harry haar bij. Iris knikt heftig. 'We gaan ze koppelen!' zegt ze. 'Ow ja! Leuk!'

Harry heeft een idee: 'Iedere avond overleggen we bij de ingang van de toren van Griffoendor. We zorgen dat ze dan al boven zijn, ok?' Iedereen is het er mee eens.

Dan wordt er op de deur van de cabine geklopt. Romy kijkt geërgerd op. 'Laat me raden, 1 woord... Malfidus...' zegt ze. 'Hoe raad je het zo?' zegt Draco die binnekomt met Hermelien, die een gezicht op onweer heeft. 'Nu ben ik nog steeds niet naar de wc geweest!' zegt ze boos. 'Hi hi...' grinnikt Iris. 'Is niet grappig!' snauwt Hermelien.

'Rustig Griffel.. Rustig..' zegt Draco ook grinnikend. Romy staat dreigend op en stapt op hem af. 'Je hebt 10 tellen om hier weg te komen, Malfidus!' sist ze. Hij kijkt haar grijnzend aan. Ze kijkt in zijn koele grijze ogen en dan gaat er een rilling door haar heen. Gelukkig heeft niemand het door. '10... 9... 8...' 'Ok, maar ik neem deze meid mee.' 'Dat doe je niet!' snauwt Ron. Hij wordt vastgehouden door Blaise. 'RON!' roepen ze allemaal in koor. 'Ja ja.. die rooie is er ook.' zegt Malfidus verveelt.

Nu wordt Romy echt kwaad. Maar voor ze een woord uit kan brengen staat Maaike op en zegt: 'Malfidus, Malfidus, Malfidus toch.. Je schreeuwt gewoon om aandacht van Romy! Waarom vraag je haar niet gewoon meteen?' ze kijkt hem serieus aan. Harry, Iris, Ron en Hermelien schieten in de lach. Romy kijkt hem alleen maar gemeen aan. 'Nou, komt er nog wat van? Als je het vraagt, kun je volop aandacht krijgen! Of niet natuurlijk.. Maar om alleen maar af te wachten, dat is toch niks?' Ze doet er nog een schepje bovenop, ook om Ron en Hermelien dat te laten weten:

'Als je jaren wacht, heb je kans dat ze voor een ander kiest!' 'Ja Malfidus! Dat zijn de gevolgen van een stille liefde..' valt Iris haar bij. Hij kijkt de meiden verbluft aan.

'Niet? Ok, dan heb je hier niks meer te zoeken.. doei!' en Maaike duwt hem en Blaise de deur uit. Ze doet de deur achter hen dicht en zegt dan: 'Zo, dat is dan weer opgelost!' Ze schieten allemaal in de lach. 'Maaike! Ik weet niet hoe je het voor elkaar krijgt!' zegt Romy hikkend van de lach. 'Tja.. Dat is mijn talent!' antwoordt die lachend. 'Het viel me op dat hij haar nog niet vroeg ook..' zegt Ron. 'Ach.. Dan had ik toch nee gezegd..' antwoordt Romy. Iedereen kijkt haar verbijsterd aan. 'Echt?' vraagt Hermelien verbaast. 'Ja.. Hij is de aartsvijand van 1 van mijn beste vrienden!' Ze kijkt naar Harry.

'Zou je dat echt doen? Om mij?' Romy knikt. 'Nou, dat hoeft niet hoor, ik mag Draco niet, wij allemaal.. Maar dat hoeft niet te zeggen dat ik jou in de weg sta! Trouwens, zouden we volgens mij best anders tegen elkaar kunnen doen. Nooit vrienden worden, maar wel... dezelfde vriendin hebben!' Romy glimlacht, de rest schiet in de lach.

'Maar nu even serieus, we zijn nog niet van hem af, dat is zeker.' zegt Iris dan serieus.

En daar had Iris gelijk in.

Als ze een tijd later uit de trein stappen staan Draco, Blaise, Korzel en Kwast hun al op te wachten. Romy rolt met haar ogen en wil doorlopen. Maar Draco pakt haar vast en zegt: 'Waar dacht jij heen te gaan?' 'Naar de koetsen.. Duuh..' zegt ze verveeld en een tikje geërgerd. 'Kom je niet gezellig bij ons in de koets?' vraagt hij met pretlichtjes in zijn ogen. Maar Romy weet voor het eerst wat terug te zeggen zonder dat Maaike haar voor is: 'Zodat je me dan eindelijk kan vragen?'

Hij kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'En toen wist hij niks meer te zeggen.. Komt omdat je verlegen bent! Nou, zie je!' Ze rukt zich los en loopt weg met haar vriendinnen.

Als ze de koets instappen liggen ze in een deuk. 'Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien!' schatert Iris. 'Ja! Je had hem echt even van de kaart!' grinnikt Maaike.

Maar Draco vermant zich snel en rent achter ze aan. Hij zet zijn rechtervoet op de bovenste tree en doet zijn mond open om wat te zeggen. Maar die doet hij gauw weer dicht. Ze kijken allemaal verbaast naar Draco die een rimpel op zijn voorhoofd heeft. Dan barst Hermelien in lachen uit. 'Weet je ha ha, niks te zeggen? Ha ha!' Hij kijkt haar boos aan. Dan barst de rest ook in lachen uit, behalve Ron. Hij zegt:

'Jongens! Niet zo gemeen! Hij is net wel even op zijn nummer gezet door Romy hoor! En dat is een hele schock! Als dat met je gebeurt door het meisje dat je al een tijd lang wil vragen!' Nu lachen ze allemaal nog harder. Draco's bleke gezicht wordt rood. Hij is nog nooit ze vernederd! 'Moet je kijken! Z'n bleke masker is onthult! Applausje voor Ron, Hermelien en Romy!' lacht Iris. Maar Draco zou Draco niet zijn als hij nu weg liep. Dus blijft hij staan. Hij denkt en denkt en dan schiet hem iets te binnen: 'Je zult nog van me horen Millio! En jij ook, rooie!' zegt hij dreigend tegen Romy en Ron. Romy stopt even met lachen en zegt: 'Kon je niks beters verzinnen?'

Hij kijkt haar verbaast aan. Hoe kan het dat zij vandaag zo tegen hem opgewassen is? Zou het komen door gisteren? Hij kijkt in haar blauwe ogen...

Plotseling gaat de koets rijden en moet hij zijn voet er wel vanaf halen. Hij kijkt hen verbaast na.

**Dat was alweer hoofdstuk 2!**

**Tjonge, ik ga wel snel:P**


	3. Goed, of slecht nieuws?

**En poef! Daar is hoofdstuk 3 alweer:D**

**Geniet ervan!**

_Hoofdstuk 3_

_Goed, of slecht nieuws?_

Romy en haar vrienden zitten al weer een week op Zweinstein.

Draco heeft hen de hele week al genegeerd. En durft ze niet aan te kijken. Elke keer liggen ze weer in een deuk als hij de eetzaal binnenkomt. Gewoon omdat hij niet eerst hen een vuile blik toewerpt of iets spottends zegt. Blaise vindt dit niet zo leuk, hun reputatie daalt straks nog! De rest van Zweinstein heeft geen idee wat er aan de hand is.

Het is maandag, de tweede week van het schooljaar.

'Maaike! Opstaan!' gilt Romy als ze haar bed uitstapt. 'HALLO zeg! Ben je wel lekker?' 'Ja.. Maar ik wil dat je opstaat! We gaan lekker eten, ik wil weten of Malfidus klaar is met zijn 'negeerweekje'' 'Ow...' Maaike komt langzaam haar bed uit. 'Maar moet dat zo vroeg?' 'VROEG? De rest zit al in de eetzaal!' Maaike kijkt haar verbaasd aan. En komt dan snel in actie.

Een kwartier later komen ze de eetzaal in. Die al bijna vol zit.

Romy ploft tussen Harry en Hermelien in. 'Poe! Ik ben nog veel te moe!' Hermelien kijkt haar even aan en zegt dan: 'Malfidus heeft vanochtend voor het eerst weer eens wat gezegd.' 'Shit! Dat ik dat nu moest missen!' zucht Romy. 'Het was alleen maar een vuile blik met: Wacht maar.. hoor.' zegt Ron. 'en ik moest het natuurlijk doorgeven aan jou.' vervolgt hij. Romy knikt. Ze kijkt naar de tafel waar Draco zit.

Hij kijkt haar boos aan. Ze glimlacht, en steekt haar tong uit. Hij kijkt haar (alweer) verbaasd aan. 'Wat hebben we als eerste?' vraagt ze dan aan Iris. 'Bezweringen.. met de Zwadderaars..' zegt die verveeld. 'Ow.. Jippie..' 'Straks spreekt hij er eentje over ons uit!' bedenkt Ron panisch. 'Ach.. Durft ie toch niet!' stelt Hermelien hem gerust.

Even later stappen ze het lokaal van professor Banning binnen.

Draco zit achterin en Romy en haar vrienden voorin. Draco gooit propjes naar Romy. Ze merkt het niet tot er eentje op haar rug terecht komt. Ze draait zich langzaam om en kijkt hem geïrriteerd aan. Hij grijnst. Ze pakt het papiertje op en leest het:

**Millo,**

**Waarschuwing: Ik krijg jou en je rooie vriend nog wel! **

**Wacht maar...**

**Je ergste nachtmerrie... **

Ze pakt wat papier en schrijft erop:

**Mijn NIET ergste nachtmerrie,**

**Wij (Je rooie en blonde nachtmerrie) zijn dus echt niet bang voor jou!**

**Geen groetjes, Je Blonde nachtmerrie.**

Hij kijkt verontwaardigt naar het briefje. Waarom kan hij hen niet bang maken? Hij kijkt naar Romy. Ze let goed op.. Haar blonde haar zit in 2 vlechten. Dat staat haar eigenlijk best leuk...

'Draco? Luister jij wel?' vraagt Banning streng. Draco kijkt geschrokken op. 'Dat krijg je ervan hè, als je de hele tijd naar Romy zit te staren!' plaagt Maaike hem. Romy kijkt haar bewonderend aan. Dat ze dat durft! Dan draait ze haar gezicht weer naar het bord toe waar 2 nieuwsgierige ogen haar aankijken: Professor Banning. Ze weet even niks te zeggen. 'Oh, is het u nog niet opgevallen? Malfidus probeert al een tijdje Romy te vragen, maar hij is te verlegen!' helpt Iris haar met een brede grijns op haar gezicht. Nu komt ook Romy op gang. Ze draait zich om naar Draco en zegt:

'Dat is toch zo?' 'Dacht het niet!' antwoordt hij spottend. 'Oh... Hij durft er nog steeds niet voor uit te komen! Ach.. Zou mij een zorg zijn..' Ze draait zicht weer om naar Banning. 'Gaat u verder.'

De rest van de les verloopt prima. Alleen heeft professor Banning aan het eind van de les nog een mededeling:

'Jongens en meiden, ik heb nog wat te vertellen! Ik was het bijna vergeten.

We hebben binnenkort een uitwisselingsproject op school. En daarbij komen wat leerlingen van Klammfels. Met name Viktor Kruml. Verdere informatie krijgen jullie nog wel. Owja, er is voor hen een welkomstbal.'

Iedereen begint door elkaar te praten. Romy kijkt een beetje geschrokken naar Hermelien, die doet alsof het haar niet veel kan schelen. Dan kijkt ze naar Ron. Die zit een beetje voor zich uit te staren.

Bij de volgende les pakt Romy een papiertje en schuurt hem in drieën. Ze schrijft op elk briefje hetzelfde, namelijk:

**Vanavond spoedvergadering!**

Ze legt er 1 bij Harry op de tafel en 1 bij Maaike. Iris zit naast haar dus aan Iris laat ze het briefje gewoon zien. Die knikt. Van Maaike en Harry krijgt ze ook een knikje.

Als Harry even later met Ron op de gang loopt zegt die hopeloos: 'Harry! Kruml komt! En er is ook nog een welkomstbal! Daar ga ik echt niet heen hoor...' Harry kijkt hem verbaasd aan. 'Waarom?' 'Ik ga niet toekijken hoe Kruml en Hermelien het gezellig hebben!' 'Joh! Je moet haar gewoon eerder als hem vragen!' Ron kijkt hem moedeloos aan. 'Denk jij dat mij dat lukt?' 'Wat lukt?' vraagt Romy. 'Dat hij Herms eerder mee vraagt dan Kruml...' antwoord Harry. 'Ron! Gewoon doen! Niet geschoten is altijd mis!'

Als ze die avond naar de slaapzalen lopen gaat Harry eerst nog met Ron mee naar boven. De meiden doen hetzelfde. Zo gauw als ze in de slaapzaal staan barst Hermelien uit: 'Wat moet ik nou? Straks vraagt Kruml me voor dat bal!' 'Ik zie niet in wat het probleem is..' antwoordt Romy nuchter.

'Niet?' Maaike kijkt haar geschrokken aan. 'Dan moet ze de hele tijd toezien hoe Ron zich met een ander vermaakt! Dat is toch een ramp?!' 'Heeft hij al iemand gevraagd?' zegt Hermelien nu toch echt erg geschrokken.

'Nee joh! Hij vraagt vast jou!' antwoordt Iris.

'Daar zie ik het logische niet van in..' antwoordt Hermelien, nog steeds moedeloos.

Romy zucht en zegt dan: 'Ik ga nog even naar beneden, zo terug!' en ze loopt de slaapzaal uit.

Maaike staat op, en met een knipoog zegt ze; 'Ja ja.. vast een afspraakje met een zeker iemand!' Iris staat ook op en zegt: 'Ik ga naar de wc, zo terug!' Hermelien kijkt hen na. Ze heeft helemaal geen zin om Romy te gaan begluren of wat dan ook...

Als ze met z'n drieën beneden komen staat Harry daar al ongeduldig te wachten.

'Waar bleven jullie nou? Ik sta hier al een kwartier!' 'Ja, vast!' antwoordt Maaike onverschillig. Maar Romy verklaart het: 'Harry! Denk na, wij moesten het hele verhaal van Hermelien nog aan horen! Dat jij dat vanmiddag al gehad hebt, zegt niet dat wij dat kunnen overslaan. We moeten haar steunen!' 'Ja!' zegt Iris verontwaardigt.

Harry barst in lachen uit.

'Ok, ok is goed.. Maar nu even echt. Wat is het plan?' 'dat is over het algemeen al uitgevoerd..' antwoord Romy nuchter. 'Waarom vergaderen we dan?' vraagt Harry. 'Omdat wij het ook graag willen weten, daarom!' antwoord Maaike. 'Ow... Ok, het plan is als volgt: Ron vraagt hermelien voor Kruml het kan doen. Kruml komt morgen, dus moet hij het morgen vragen..' 'klinkt simpel..' merkt Iris op.

'Ja, maar voor Ron niet! Hij heeft geen idee hoe hij het moet vragen!' zegt Romy.

'En hij heeft er ook niet veel hoop in..' vult Harry haar aan.

' Maar ik heb hem gezegd: Niet geschoten, altijd mis. Dus waarschijnlijk probeert hij het!' 'Ok, en als het mislukt. Dan hebben we morgenavond weer een 'vergadering.' besluit Iris. Ze stemmen allemaal in.

Dan gaan ze naar bed.

**Poe, alweer een hoofdstuk.. Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier komt hoofdstuk 4:**

**Owja, er klopte iets niet in hoofdstuk 2, er staat dat Harry zegt: Iedere avond overleggen. Maar het moet zijn:**

**'Elke keer als het nodig is, bij de Griffoendortoren s'avonds.'**

**Nou komt ie echt:**

_Hoofdstuk 4_

_Krankzinnige leraren, geflipte meiden en vragende jongens._

Romy en Hermelien zitten aan de ontbijttafel. De rest is er nog niet.

Hermelien zit zenuwachtig op de tafel te tikken.

Romy wordt het wel weer zat en zegt geïrriteerd:

'Herms, kappen!' Hermelien kijkt op. 'Huh wat?' 'Ik vroeg of je wilde ophouden met dat zenuwachtige getik!' Hermelien zucht. 'Ja sorry.. Ik ben gewoon zenuwachtig!'

'Ja dat merk ik...' zucht Romy.

Ron en Harry komen de zaal binnen. Ron gaat tegenover Hermelien zitten en Harry tegenover Romy. Romy wacht even en zegt dan plotseling:

'Ow! Ik heb wat laten liggen in de slaapzaal! Ben zo terug!' Harry staat op en zegt: 'Ik moet even naar de wc.' en ook hij loopt weg.

Ron en Hermelien blijven stil zitten. als Harry en Romy weg zijn valt er een stilte. 'Wel,' begint Ron. 'Ja?' Vraagt Hermelien. 'Ga je nog wat doen in het weekend?' vraagt Ron. 'Dan is het bal Ron, dus daar ga ik vanzelf heen als een leuke jongen me vraagt,' antwoord Hermelien.

'Ja, natuurlijk,' Antwoord Ron die nu rood word. Hermelien glimlacht.

Ron gaat verder: 'En, heeft iemand je al gevraagd?'

'Nee,' Antwoord Hermelien. 'Wel niemand mij ook nog, maar ik ga,' zegt Ron en hij sprint weg. Hoe stom kan ik zijn! Ron slaat zich op zijn hoofd, hij kan geen eens een meisje uit vragen! Hermelien kijkt Ron verdrietig na...

Romy en Harry hebben gespannen toegekeken maar zogauw als Ron wegsprint verschuilen ze zich. Romy denkt: Yes! Hij heeft haar gevraagd! Hij wil het ons natuurlijk meteen vertellen! Maar haar blijdschap duurt niet lang als ze ziet dat hij zichzelf voor zijn hoofd slaat.

Nu denkt ze: Shit!

Ze loopt als eerste de zaal weer in en gaat naast Hermelien zitten.

'Ik dacht even dat hij me zou vragen!' zegt die bedroefd.

'Misschien is hij verlegen?' probeert Romy haar te troosten.

'Als jij het zegt...' Nu komt ook Harry aangelopen. 'Wat is er met jou?' Hermelien kijkt hem even aan en staart dan weer naar de tafel. 'Ze dacht even dat Ron haar zou vragen..' zegt Romy. 'Ow echt?' zegt Maaike die er net aan komt. Hermelien knikt.

Maaike zucht. Mislukt...

Maaike gaat naast Hermelien zitten en slaat troostend een hand om haar heen. 'Hij is vast verlegen Dat heeft iedereen wel eens!' 'Ja vast! Verlegen amehoela, je hebt niet gehoord wat hij allemaal zei! Dat leek helemaal niet op verlegenheid, gewoon op geen interesse!' Hermelien rent de grote zaal uit.

Romy, Harry en Maaike zuchten. 'Dat is niet best...' zegt Harry.

'Inderdaad Harry... Inderdaad...' antwoord Maaike.

'Ze is nog niet gevraagd door Kruml.. Ron heeft nog een kans..' zegt Romy na een tijdje. Ron komt net aangelopen. 'Sorry lui.. Ik kon het niet! Ik kon Hermelien gewoon niet vragen..'

'Ik snap het...' leeft Harry met hem mee. 'Ja maar, waarom lukte het niet?' vraagt Maaike. 'Omdat als ik bij haar ben.. Dan wordt ik helemaal verlegen en ik durf haar niet eens aan te kijken! Dat was eerst niet.. maar het wordt steeds erger..'

'Wat wordt er erger, rooie?' vraagt Draco arrogant. 'Dat gaat jou niks aan!' snauwt Romy. 'Sorry hoor, blonde niet-nachtmerrie..' antwoordt hij (weer) arrogant.

Ze kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Ja.. Ik snap het, dat was fout geschreven.. Ik had moeten neerzetten:

Stomme niet nachtmerrie die verliefd op me is,

Wij ( je rooie nachtmerrie en het meisje waar je verliefd op bent) zijn helemaal niet bang voor jou!

Geen groetjes, T'meisje waar jij verliefd op bent.'

Hij kijkt haar arrogant aan en zegt dan: 'Dat zijn nog meer leugens dan in het eerste briefje, maar ach.. Daar kun jij niks aan doen, je bent nu eenmaal weg van me..'

'Ons geintje tegen ons gebruiken? Wat flauw...' zegt Maaike.

'Zie je wel dat het een geintje was..' zegt Draco smalend, en hij voegt er voor hij wegloopt aan toe: 'Ze is trouwens nog niet eens goed genoeg om mijn bed warm te houden..' Romy kijkt hem met open mond na. 'Snap je? Daarom vind ik het vreselijk dat hij me de rillingen geeft!' zegt ze verbaasd en kwaad.

'Ik snap het niet.. Hij wist nu wel wat te zeggen, en toen niet..' zegt Maaike nadenkend. 'Ja... Hoe kan dat? Deed hij het toen expres?' vraagt Romy zich af.

'Hallo! Jongen met een crisis hier!' zegt Harry terwijl hij naar Ron knikt.

'Ow sorry! Ehm.. Ron, je moet het gewoon nog een keer proberen! Lukt wel!'

Ron denkt even na en zegt dan: 'Ik zal het proberen...'

Iris komt Hermelien tegen op de gang. 'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?' vraagt ze bezorgd. 'Ik ik dacht even.. even dacht ik dat hij me zou vragen... Maar..' verder komt Hermelien niet. Iris slaat een arm om haar heen. 'Het lukte hem niet?' Hermelien kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Wat?' 'Wie weet wilde hij je wel vragen, maar durfde hij niet.. Je bent ten slotte zijn beste vriendin..' 'Bedoel je, dat hij me leuk vindt?' Iris denkt na.

'Nou, dat weet ik niet.. Maar je weet maar nooit Herms... Wie weet...'

'Ron!' antwoordt Hermelien iets vrolijker. En dan lachen ze.

Die middag komen de leerlingen van Klammfels.

Kruml loopt meteen naar Draco toe. 'Hey! Das lang geleden hè?' 'Ja! Hey, ik heb je hulp nodig Kruml...'

Romy en haar vrienden zien het van een eindje verderop aan. 'Niet te geloven dat hij Malfidus mag!' zegt Maaike ontzet. De rest knikt.

'Waarvoor?' vraagt Kruml aan Draco terwijl ze naar Zweinstein lopen.

'Nou, er is hier een meisje en die wil ik vragen voor het bal zaterdag...' 'Wat is daar mis mee?' 'Nou.. We hebben niet echt een band ofzo, we zijn eerder iets van vijanden.

Maar ik probeerde daarom de laatste tijd om haar niet te plagen en te beledigen enzo, om een beetje in goede aarde te vallen. Maar vanochtend lukte het gewoon niet meer.. En ik heb haar echt beledigt..' 'En dus ben je bang dat ze niet met je mee wil..' maakt Kruml Draco's zin af. 'Nou ja.. Bang... Ik wil trouwens ook niet overkomen als iemand die haar graag mee wil...'

'Dan zeg je dat iedereen al bezet is.. En dat zij nog over was.' zegt Kruml.

'Ja, goed idee, bedankt!'

Die middag heeft Romy niks te doen. Ze heeft geen les en dus gaat ze maar een wandeling maken. Ze heeft al een tijdje gelopen en besluit om maar eens uit te rusten. Ze gaat op een klein heuveltje zitten van waar ze uit kijkt over het Zwerkbalveld.

Het is een mooie zonnige dag en niet erg koud.

'Hey...' Romy schrikt van die plotselinge stem. Ze kijkt op, in de kille grijze ogen van Draco. Hij gaat naast haar zitten. Normaal gesproken zou ze het tegelijkertijd heerlijk vinden om zo te zitten en een beetje stom. Maar nu kan ze er niet van genieten.

Wat moet hij hier nou? Denkt ze geïrriteerd.

Ze blijven even stil zitten en dan zegt Draco: 'Negeer je me?'

'Lijkt het erop?' vraagt Romy. 'Nu niet meer.' antwoordt Draco met een glimlach. 'Weet je.. Ik hoorde dat nog niemand jou gevraagd had voor zaterdag..'

vervolgt hij. 'Ow echt? Nou, leuke geruchten dan...' 'Is het niet zo dan?' 'Jawel... Maar wat moet jij daar mee?'

'Nou, ik heb nog niemand en bijna iedereen is al bezet.. Dus dacht ik aan jou, anders ben je zo zielig alleen.' Ze kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

'Yeah right... _Jij _zou nooit mij meenemen uit medelijden of wat dan ook. En, niet iedereen is bezet. Daarbij ben je echt gestoord dat je me vraagt aangezien je het antwoordt toch al weet.' 'Nee hoor.. Alles kan..' '**NEE!** Duuh! Ik zou nooooooit met jou mee gaan! Al was je de laatste jongen op aarde! En je weet zelf wel waarom, Malfidus!' snauwt Romy. En ze staat op en loopt kwaad weg.

Draco zucht. Het is echt niet leuk om verliefd te worden op iemand die je tegelijkertijd haat! En daardoor is hij de laatste tijd ook wat vreemd in zijn gedrag...

Maar nu is hij echt kwaad! Hij is afgewezen! HIJ, Draco Malfidus! Afgewezen!

Romy komt stampend de meidenslaapzaal binnen.

'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?' vraagt Maaike verbaast. 'Wat er met mij aan de hand is!? Dat zal ik je zeggen! De jongen met wie ik eerder erg graag naar het bal was gegaan heeft me gevraagd! En weet je wat ik gezegd heb? Nee! Dat hij het lef heeft om me nu nog te vragen! Na die mega grote belediging! Als ik nog niet eens goed genoeg ben om zijn bed warm te houden, waarom zou ik dan goed genoeg zijn om met hem naar het bal te gaan? Dat is onbegrijpelijk!' antwoordt Romy hysterisch.

Ze voegt er bedenkelijk aan toe: 'Dat had ik eigenlijk tegen hem moeten zeggen...'

'Ho even! Ik snap er niks van!' zegt Iris. 'Ja Romy, kalm...' valt Maaike haar bij.

'Ok.. Ik vat het wel samen: Malfidus heeft me gevraagd voor het bal zaterdag..'

**'WAT?'** gillen Iris, Maaike en Hermelien in koor. 'Niet te geloven!' 'Dat meen je niet!' 'Echt waar?'

Allemaal vragen overspoelen Romy. 'Stop!' gilt ze boven het tumult uit.

Het wordt stil. Ze kijken haar allerdrie vragend aan.

'Hij zei dat ik nog 1 van de weinigen was die niet bezet waren en dat hij nog niemand had, en toen dat hij toen aan mij dacht! Anders zou ik zielig alleen zitten...' Ze kijken haar ontzet aan. 'Wat een schoft! Dat hij dat durft na al die beledigingen!' zegt Maaike na een tijdje. 'Ja... Maar dat kan hij vergeten! Ik ga echt niet met _hem_!' zegt Romy, en ze ploft neer op haar bed.

Een tijdje later gaat Hermelien naar de wc. Ze loopt in gedachten verzonken over de gang. 'Hermelien! Wacht even!' Ze draait zich om. Daar komt Ron aangerend.

Haar hart maakt een sprongetje. 'Wat is er?' vraagt ze als hij naast haar loopt.

'Nou.. eh.. Ik vroeg me af...' 'Hey Hermelien! Dat is lang geleden, ik heb je gemist!' zegt Kruml die er net komt aanlopen met een knipoog.

O nee! Denkt Ron. Niet nu! Maar het is al te laat. Voor hij een woord kan uitbrengen zegt Kruml: 'Zou je met mij naar het welkomstbal willen gaan?' Hermelien kijkt even naar Ron. Maar die doet alsof er niks aan de hand is. 'Eh.. Jawel hoor.'

'Mooi! Doei!' Hermelien kijkt hem peinzend na. Dan draait ze zich om naar Ron en ondertussen vraagt ze: 'Wat wilde je vragen?'

Maar Ron is weg...

Maaike, Romy en Iris lopen richting de eetzaal voor het avondeten.

'Hey Ron! En is het gelukt?' vraagt Romy als Ron aan komt rennen. Maar hij rent hun voorbij en verdwijnt om een hoek richting de Griffoendortoren. Maaike, Iris en Romy kijken elkaar bezorgd aan. 'Dat is niet goed...' zegt Romy als ze weer verder lopen.

'Nee... wedden dat Kruml haar gevraagd heeft?' antwoordt Iris. Maaike en Romy knikken.

Als ze de zaal in komen zit Hermelien er al.

'Hey Herms...' ' Hey.. Meiden ik ben in de war denk ik..' 'Vertel..'

'Nou: Ron wilde wat vragen, maar toen kwam Kruml er tussendoor en die vroeg me voor zaterdag. Ik zei ja en toen ik me omdraaide was Ron weg! En ik weet niet wat ik er van moet denken!'

Maaike, Iris en Romy kijken elkaar aan. Ze denken alledrie hetzelfde:

Arme Ron! Voor zijn neus is ze gevraagd door Kruml!'

Ze gaan zitten. 'Nou Hermelien, ik weet het ook niet. Maar ja...' zegt Romy.

'Wat een gebeurtenissen! Romy gevraagd door Malfidus, en Hermelien ook al in de war!' zucht Maaike.

'Klopt!' grinnikt Iris.

Die avond is er weer een vergadering met het 'koppelgenootschap,' zoals ze zichzelf genoemd hebben:

'Ok, Hugde problem! Hermelien gaat met Kruml en Ron is dus echt niet van plan om naar het feest te gaan.' begint Harry.

'Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik heb 2 hele grote belangrijke redenen waarom hij wel moet gaan, laat het maar aan mij over.' antwoordt Romy een beetje trots.

'Maar dan hebben we er nog niks aan dat er een bal is..' zegt Iris.

Ze denken allemaal na.

'Dat Hermelien met Kruml gaat zegt niet dat Ron niet met haar mag dansen, toch?'

zegt Maaike na een tijdje. 'Ja!' antwoord Iris enthousiast. 'Maar is dat wel eerlijk voor degene die hij meeneemt?' 'Hij neemt niemand mee...' antwoordt Romy.

'We zien morgen wel.. denk hier maar eens over na, en jij Romy, krijg hem zover dat hij komt!' zegt Harry en ze gaan naar boven.

Die volgende morgen hebben ze het eerste uur professor Anderling voor Transfiguratie. Net voor de les is afgelopen zegt ze:

'Jullie moeten wel met een partner op het bal komen hè!'

Draco kijkt Romy even aan met een blik die ze niet kan peilen.

Ze rolt met haar ogen en loopt met haar vrienden het lokaal uit.

'Ze is gek! Ik ga gewoon alleen als ik niet gevraagd wordt hoor!' zegt ze als ze op de gang lopen. 'Dat mag blijkbaar niet..' zegt Harry. 'Ach.. ze spoort niet! Banning zegt wel of het echt waar is!'

Maar het vierde uur:

'Leerlingen! Voor de les begint wil ik nog wat vertellen over het uitwisselingsproject:

Het project begint maandag en we verdelen jullie in groepen, gemengd. Maar die komen wel op het bord te hangen.

Ik ga niet veel vertellen, want dat hoor je dan allemaal wel. Maar ik wilde nog even zeggen dat je natuurlijk niet alleen op het bal welkomstbal komt. Dat is niet leuk.'

Romy's mond valt open. Nee!! Ze wil niet met Malfidus! Ze kijkt naar hem. Hij kijkt haar weer aan. Ze schudt resoluut haar hoofd van links naar rechts.

Als ze het lokaal uitlopen schreeuwt Romy zowat:

'Die leraren zijn gewoon **_KRANKZINNIG!_** Gewoon helemaal spoorloos! Ik ga echt niet met Malfidus hoor!' 'Inderdaad meid! Helemaal mee eens!' zegt Iris, maar ondertussen geeft ze een veelbetekenende blik aan de rest.

Die avond is er zoals afgesproken weer een vergadering.

'Ok, heb je het geregeld met Ron?' Romy slaat haar hand voor haar mond. 'Shit! Vergeten!' 'Doe het dan nu!' zegt Iris. Romy rent naar boven.

'Zo, en nu gaan we het even over Romy en Malfidus hebben...' zegt Iris dan geheimzinnig. Harry en Maaike kijken haar verbaasd aan.

'Malfidus _Moet_ gewoon met Romy gaan! En als Ron nou met mij gaat, kan hij met Hermelien dansen als ik een speciaal nummer voor Malfidus en Romy zing...

Eigenlijk ook voor hem en Herms, maar dat hoeft hij niet te weten. Doen?'

Harry en Maaike knikken enthousiast.

'Dit blijft onder ons!' zegt Iris nog waarschuwend. Dan wachten ze tot Romy terug is.

'Maar nog 1 vraag: Hoe zou hij ooit met haar gaan als hij al is afgewezen?' vraagt Maaike. 'Nou, ik heb nagedacht. Ik denk dat hij de laatste tijd een beetje in goede aarde bij haar wilde vallen. Vandaar dat hij bijvoorbeeld achter ons aanrende maar meteen stil hield bij de koetsen. Weten jullie nog?' 'Maar dan wist hij dus al van het uitwisselingsproject!' 'Precies! Waarschijnlijk via zijn vader ofzo..' 'Dan wilde hij haar allang al vragen maar gewoon op zijn manier! En dat hij haar beledigde, ging per ongeluk! Hij hield het gewoon niet lang genoeg vol!' zegt Harry.

'Dat dacht ik nou ook!' antwoordt Iris.

'Ron! Kom eens!' zegt Romy terwijl ze op de deur van de jongensslaapzaal klopt.

Hij doet de deur open en zegt: 'Wat is er?'

'Ron! Je _moet _naar het welkomstbal!' 'Noem eens een goede reden...'

'Beter, ik heb er 2:

Ten eerste gaat ze iets verdenken als je niet komt, en dat moeten we niet hebben.

Ten tweede moet je haar veroveren Ron! Maak indruk! Je gaat gewoon met Iris of Maaike naar het bal en well done!' 'Ik zal er over nadenken..' antwoordt Ron na een tijdje. 'Ok!' zegt Romy vrolijk en ze gaat gauw weer naar beneden.

'Gelukt! Hij gaat met Iris of Maaike en well done...'

'Met Iirs!' roept Maaike.

Romy kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Waarom niet met jou?' 'Omdat zij met ehm.. mij gaat.'

Maaike kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. Owja? 'Echt?' vraagt Romy verbaasd.

'Eh, ja! Als vrienden hoor!' zegt Maaike gauw. Harry knikt.

'Ok, dan gaat hij met jou.' zegt Romy. 'Nou, wij hebben al een idee voor het bal. Ron gaat met Hermelien dansen als ik het ergens druk mee heb... En dat moet ik nog verzinnen...' 'Mooi, dan kunnen we wel naar bed, toch?' 'Ja, en als er iets fout gaat, dan merken we het wel en vergaderen we weer.' besluit Harry. Dan gaan ze naar bed.

Die volgende dag wordt Romy nog steeds niet gevraagd. En het is al vrijdag!

'Ik vind het zo stom! Dat je persé met iemand moet komen! Dat wil ik niet!' moppert Romy als ze de eetzaal binnenkomen voor het avondeten.

Draco hoorde dat en zegt tegen Blaise terwijl ze langs Romy en haar vrienden lopen:

'Ik vind het zo stom! Ik kan nu niet naar het feest!' 'Waarom niet?' 'Millo was de laatste waarmee ik wilde, maar ook de laatste die nog niet gevraagd was, dus nu kun ik niet heen..' 'Ai...' antwoordt Blaise. 'Ach, je moet het zo zien, nu kan zij ook niet!'

'Dat is waar.. En toch vind ik het stom. Ik had gewoon eerder iemand moeten vragen!'

Romy staart hem geschrokken na. 'Misschien moet je toch maar met Malfidus gaan..' zegt Iris. 'Nou! Jippie! Daar sta ik om te springen!' Iris haalt haar schouders op. 'Tja..'

Als ze eten kijkt Romy naar Draco. Hij kijkt sacherijnig naar de tafel. Shit! Wat moet ze nu? Zij zijn de enigen die over zijn!

Na het eten stapt ze op hem af:

'Malfidus! Nou moet je eens goed luisteren. Ik wil supergraag naar dat bal, ja? Maar dat kan niet. Omdat niemand mij heeft gevraagd behalve jij. En dat, vind ik echt vreselijk. Want ik wil in nog geen miljoen jaar met jou daar heen. En ik snap ook niet dat je me gevraagd hebt. Ik ben toch niet goed genoeg om je bed warm te houden? Waarom wil je dan met me naar het bal? Maar ja, aangezien je mij gisteren seinde dat je aanbod nog geld, neem ik het voor deze keer aan. Want ik heb geen zin om als enige niet te komen. Zie je later, jammer genoeg...' En ze loopt weg.

Draco staart haar verbaasd na. Nu vind hij het niet leuk dat ze ja zei.. Want dat doet ze niet om hem maar omdat ze anders niet binnen mag. En hij houdt er helemaal niet van om afgewezen te worden!

Hey Ron, gaan wij dan samen als vrienden naar het bal? Anders kunnen wij ook niet, en dat is niet de bedoeling.' vraagt Iris aan Ron als ze op de gang lopen. 'Ja, is goed...'

'Mooi! Doei!'

Ze gaat naast Romy lopen die zit te mopperen hoe erg ze het vind dat ze met Draco naar het bal moet.

Hermelien gaat naast Ron lopen. ´Met wie ga jij naar het bal?'

'Met Iris... Als vrienden hoor.' 'Heb je niemand gevraagd?'

'Ik had wel gewild, maar het meisje dat ik wilde vragen gaat al met iemand anders..'

'Wilde jij al met iemand?' 'Ja, ik vind iemand nogal leuk ja..'

'Ow... jammer voor je...'

**Zou Hermelien erachter komen dat Ron met haar wilde? Lees het in chapter 5!**

**Nou Cicillia, je lang verwachte hoofdstuk 4:P**

**Wel erg lang, daarom duurde het ook zo lang:P**

**Nou mensen, review!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ja ja, eindelijk is hij er dan!**

**Hoofdstuk 5!!!!**

_Hoofdstuk 5_

_Het bal met de speciale dans_

Die avond op de meisjesslaapzaal:

'diepe zucht Meiden.. Ik geef het op! Ron vertelde me dat hij met Iris ging omdat het meisje dat hij leuk vond al met iemand ging! Hij vindt iemand anders leuk!' zegt Hermelien droevig met een hysterische ondertoon.

De meiden kijken haar aan. 'Misschien ben jij dat wel! Jij gaat toch met Kruml, en..' maar Iris kijkt Maaike waarschuwend aan. 'We mogen geen bewijzen vertellen!' sist ze. 'Dan zou hij het toch niet tegen mij vertellen?! Dat is helemaal niet logisch! Hij is gewoon op een ander!' Hermelien ploft op haar bed neer.

'Ach meis.. Dat weet je toch helemaal niet! Hij kan ook proberen te peilen of jij dat erg ofzo vind!' zegt Romy. Hermelien kijkt haar bedenkelijk aan. 'Dat kan ook weer ja... Nou, dan houd ik het erop dat ik het echt niet meer weet!' 'Goed idee' antwoordt Maaike.

Die volgende dag is Romy al vroeg wakker. Ze kan niet meer in slaap komen. Ze is Chagrijnig, en dat zal wel de hele dag zo blijven... Ze gaat met Malfidus naar het bal! Wat stom!

Ze stapt haar bed uit en gaat zich douchen. Ze doet haar haar in een vlecht en gaat naar beneden. Van een ochtendwandeling knapt ze misschien wel op.

Ze loopt over het gras en dan hoort ze een stem die ze op dit moment dus echt niet wil horen:

'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben... Millo...' Romy draait zich om en kijkt Draco geïrriteerd aan. 'Jij komt ongelegen Malfidus...' zegt ze.

'Hoezo?' 'Dat hoef jij niet te weten...' antwoordt ze arrogant.

'Ik denk van wel..' antwoordt Draco. 'Wil je het weten? Nou, ik zal het je zeggen: Het gaat je niks aan!' Draco kijkt eerst voldaan maar dan betrekt zijn gezicht weer.

Hij draait zich om en loopt weg. Maar Romy bedenkt zich en rent achter hem aan.

Als ze naast hem loopt zegt ze:

'Weet je waarom je ongelegen kwam? Omdat ik juist een wandeling maakte om jou even te vergeten. Ik wilde graag een goed humeur vandaag, maar ik ga met jou naar het bal. Dus ben ik chagrijnig. En ik dacht dat dit me goed zou doen. Maar dan herinner jij me er weer aan!' Draco kijkt haar beledigt aan.

'Ow, nou ik vind het ook helemaal niet leuk om met jou te gaan hoor, wicht.'

'Nou ik dus ook niet met jou, Stomme stinkende Sukkel!' 'Moet jij nodig zeggen kreng!' 'Ja inderdaad! Dat zei ik, dat hoorde je toch? Of doen die oren van jou het niet meer doordat je hersenen nog maar half werken!?' 'Nee hoor, die werken nog prima! In tegenstelling tot al jouw zintuigen!' 'Zoals?' 'Je ogen! Dat je nog steeds niet doorhebt dat ik knap ben, terwijl je de hele tijd naar me kijkt..' antwoordt Draco.

Romy kijkt hem met open mond aan.

'JIJ! Knap? In nog geen 100 jaar! En _ik _kijk niet telkens naar jou, maar jij naar mij! Maar ondanks dat, welk zintuig van mij werkt dan niet? Je hebt er nog geen 1 genoemd...' 'Ach wat! Ik kijk helemaal nooit niet naar jou! Je bent een grote zwets- en roddeltante! Dag Millo!' En Draco loopt kwaad weg.

'Ik gun het je niet om dag tegen je te zeggen!' schreeuwt Romy hem nog kwaad na.

Die avond is iedereen zenuwachtig in de weer. Om 8 uur begint het welkomstbal en het is 6 uur. Romy en haar vriendinnen zijn in de meisjesslaapzaal waar zij slapen en trekken alle jurken en mooie kleren uit de kast.

Maar Hermelien en Romy zitten rustig op bed, wat maakt het uit.. Ze hebben toch geen leuke 'date.' 'Romy plies! Je moet je allermooiste jurk aan! Je moet hem laten zien wat jij waard bent!' zegt Maaike. 'Waarom? Dan is hij alleen maar voldaan dat ik me zo uitsloof voor hem!' snauwt Romy terug. 'Maar aan de andere kant moet je hem ervan overtuigen dat jou zintuigen perfect zijn! Dat je weet wat mooi is en noem maar op!' gaat Iris erop in. 'Hmm.. Daar heb je ook gelijk in! Ik zal hem laten zien wie ik ben!' ze staat op en begint haar kast door te zoeken.

'Jij ook Herms, jij moet indruk maken op Ron!' zegt Maaike als ze een jurk gevonden heeft. 'Hoezo?' 'Nou.. eh.. Hij moet toch zien hoe leuk jij eigenlijk bent? En misschien, als jij dat meisje bent, nog verliefder op je worden!' Hermelien schiet in de lach. 'Tjonge, jij hebt fantasie zeg! Maar ok, ik zal het doen.' Ze staat op en ook zij begint haar kast door te spitten.

Bij de jongens is het precies hetzelfde:

Blaise overuigd Draco ervan dat hij Romy moet laten zien wie hij is.

En Harry krijgt Ron zover om zich ook eens lekker uit te sloven.

1 Minuut voor 8, bij de grote zaal:

Iris, Maaike, Harry en Ron staan vooraan bij de deur.

'Wanneer gaat die deur nou eens open? Ik wordt hier nog geplet!' moppert Iris.

'Ach, dat heb je..' antwoordt Harry nuchter. Iris gromt nog wat en dan gaat eindelijk de deur open. 'Waah!' Iris valt zowat naar binnen. 'Val niet!' lacht Ron. 'Ja ja, nou, zorg jij nou maar dat jij met Hermelien gaat dansen!' antwoordt Maaike. Ron wordt rood. 'Waar is ze eigenlijk?' vraagt Harry zich af. 'Ja, en waar is Romy?' vult Iris hem aan. 'Ik hoop dat ze niet komt opdagen!' zegt Draco die langs hen heen loopt.

'O nee? Dan heb je anders een probleem! Wat je moet je eerst melden, en als je niet op de lijst staat en ze ontdekken je, dan heb je een probleem!' roept Ron hem na.

Maar Draco negeert het.

'Je hebt gelijk Ron, wij moeten ons ook maar eens ''melden.''' antwoordt Iris.

Ze gaan in de rij staan. Na een tijdje zijn ze aan de beurt:

'Naam.'

'Ron Wemel en Iris Wilson.' antwoordt Iris.

'Welkom, volgende!'

Ron en Iris kijken elkaar verbijsterd aan.

Draco meldt zich ook: 'Draco Lucius Malfidus en Romy Millo (hij spuugde het zowat uit) komt er als het goed is zo aan.' 'Mooi. Welkom.' Draco loopt weg.

Samen met Harry en Maaike lopen Ron en Iris de zaal verder in. Alle stoelen en eettafels zijn aan de kant geschoven en er is een grote dansvloer. 'Ruimte genoeg..' zegt Harry nuchter. 'Jep..' antwoordt Ron.

'Waar zou Romy blijven?' vraagt Iris zich af. Ze kijken naar de ingang van de grote zaal of ze haar al zien.

Daar komen Kruml en Hermelien de zaal in. Ron slikt. Hij weet eigenlijk niet waarom. Omdat Hermelien er zo mooi uit ziet, of omdat ze samen met Kruml naar binnen komt. Hermelien komt naar hen toe lopen. 'Hoi, Is Romy er nog niet?' vraagt ze. 'Nee.' antwoord Ron kortaf. Hermelien kijkt hem verbaast aan. 'Wel, als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik met Victor dansen.' zegt ze. En met haar neus in de lucht

draait ze zich om en loopt met Victor de dansvloer op.

Ze kijken haar verbaast na. 'Eerlijk gezegd, vind ik dat wel erg...' zegt Ron verbijsterd. Maaike kijkt Ron aan. 'Had dat dan gezegd Slimbo!' zegt ze en draait met haar ogen. Ron kijkt haar vreemd aan. 'Wel zullen wij ook maar dansen Maaike?' zegt Harry voordat Ron en Maaike ruzie krijgen. 'Is goed,' antwoord Maaike en loopt samen met Harry de dansvloer op. Iris trekt Ron mee. 'Kom op gaan wij ook dansen!' roept ze enthousiast. Ron laat zich al mopperend mee slepen. Opeens stopt iedereen met dansen en kijkt naar de trap waar Romy van af komt lopen. Romy heeft een lange paarse jurk aan met een gouden sjaaltje om haar middel waar op het einde een afbeelding is geborduurd. Op haar blonde haren staat een klein kroontje. Ze loopt langzaam de trap af. Iedereen in de zaal kijkt haar aan, waar door ze een beetje begint te blozen. Draco kijkt haar met open mond aan. 'Sprakeloos Malfidus?' zegt Romy zelfvoldaan. 'Nee hoor Millo, het viel me alleen op dat er met jou uiterlijk nog zo iets moois uit is gekomen,' grijnst Draco. 'SSS.' sist Romy woedend in zijn oor en loopt door. Draco kijkt haar kwaad na. 'Meiden.' gromt hij.

Maar tot hun spijt zitten Draco en Romy uiteindelijk toch naast elkaar. Romy kijkt boos voor zich uit met haar handen over elkaar heen geslagen. 'Zo Millo, wat betekent SSS?' vraagt Draco chagrijnig. 'Stomme Stinkende Sukkel, Dat weet je toch, SSS?' antwoordt Romy sarcastisch. 'Ow.. erg grappig..' antwoord Draco arrogant.

Ze blijven stil en boos voor zich uit staren.

Iris en Ron dansen en praten ondertussen over hoe Ron Hermelien ten dans moet vragen. Iris blik valt op Romy en Draco die daar zo naast elkaar zitten.

Ze grinnikt. 'Moet je Romy en Malfidus zien. Ze hebben echt dikke ruzie!' zegt ze.

'Ja.. Maar dat komt wel weer goed, toch?' antwoordt Ron lachend.

'Ja, want het is Malfidus echt niet ontgaan dat ze er zo mooi uit ziet, en ik moet toegeven, hij ziet er zelf ook wel goed uit.' 'En dat is Romy niet ontgaan zeker?' vult Ron haar aan. Iris knikt.

Na een tijdje ziet ze dat Hermelien gaat zitten. Het is nu of nooit! Denkt ze.

'Ron, dit is je kans! Vraag haar om te dansen!' Ron kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. 'Nu? Waarom?!' Iris snapt het al. 'Het is nu of nooit Ron, en ik stem voor nu!' Ze duwt hem de dansvloer af richting Hermelien.

Hermelien staart voor zich uit. Op wie zou Ron nou verliefd zijn? Ze schrikt op uit haar gepeins door een stem die zegt: 'Hey, uitgedanst?' Ze kijkt op. Daar staat Ron voor haar neus. 'Ow, hay.. Nee hoor maar ik stop even.' antwoordt ze terwijl er een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnt.

'Moe?' 'Nee.. Maar Viktor is even weg en ik heb geen andere danspartner?' probeert ze. 'Ow, nou.. Zou je met mij willen dansen?' vraagt Ron. Hermelien staat op en maakt een referrence. 'Graag.' Ron staat vrolijk op en loopt met haar de dansvloer op.

Als Romy het ziet verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht. Het is Ron dus gelukt..

Draco ziet het en vraagt nieuwsgierig: 'Vanwaar die glimlach?' 'Moet ik dat verklaren?' is haar sarcastische wedervraag. 'Eh.. Ja..' 'Doe ik niet.' 'Je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen dat je blij bent om met mij hier te zijn hoor..' zegt Draco dan arrogant. 'Dat is de reden dus niet!' snauwt Romy. 'Ow, nou dat dacht ik..'

Romy rolt met haar ogen. 'Arrogant ventje!' zucht ze. 'Wat zei je?' 'Dat je een arrogant ventje bent!' 'Ow, nou en? Wat is er mis mee?' 'Alles!' Draco denkt na, dan weet hij het: 'Meiden schijnen het leuk te vinden..' Romy kijkt hem ongelovig aan. 'Ja daag! Ik ben een meisje en ik vindt het niet aantrekkelijk of wat dan ook!' 'Ja, dat weet ik ook wel Millo..' is Draco's arrogante antwoordt. 'Ow, en waarom denk je dan dat ik weg van je ben?' vraagt ze. 'Omdat ik zo goed eruit zie natuurlijk!' antwoordt hij trots.

Romy kijkt hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Whatever...'

Ze zitten weer een tijdje nors voor zich uit te staren als Draco zegt: 'Waarom ben je zo saggie?' 'Omdat ik hier met jou ben, Duuh...' antwoordt Romy simpel. 'Ah.. Dat is mijn reden ook..' 'Fijn voor je..' antwoordt Romy geïrriteerd. 'Zou jij het leuk vinden als je een jongen was en je ging met het allerstomste, domste en lelijkste meisje naar het bal? Die daarbij ook nog eens een halfbloed is?' (Romy haar vader is een dreuzel) Romy kijkt hem kwaad aan. 'Zou jij het leuk vinden om met de arrogantie zelve mee te gaan? Die ook nog eens de eigenschappen lelijkerd, dombo en sukkel heeft?' Ze draait zich om en kijkt boos naar de dansvloer. Draco kijkt erg beledigt naar de tafel met hapjes en drinken.

Na een tijdje vraagt hij plotseling: 'Wil je dansen?' en hij steekt zijn hand naar haar uit. Romy kijkt hem ongelovig aan. 'Vroeg jij mij nou net om te dansen?' vraagt ze verbaasd. 'Ehm.. ja.' antwoordt Draco. 'Maar ik verwacht dat ik het antwoordt al zou weten?' vraagt hij. 'Ligt eraan wat jij in gedachten had..' zegt Romy bedenkelijk. 'Een ja?' Romy zucht. 'Wat nou? Anders zou ik het toch niet vragen?' 'Dat is waar.. Ok, 1 dans..' Ze staan op en beginnen te dansen.

Iris ziet het en rent naar de DJ. 'Het is tijd.' (ze had hem al gevraagd om een nummer te zingen) Hij knikt en geeft haar een microfoon. Hij stopt de muziek ook even. Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Iris.

'Hey allemaal! Eh.. ik wilde de leerlingen van Klammfels even welkom heten. Bij deze dus Welkom! En ik wilde graag een nummer zingen voor 2 personen hier. Waarvan ik de naam niet zeg.. Ze weten het zelf wel. Blijf gerust allemaal dansen!'

De muziek begint te draaien van het nummer My heart will go on, van Celine Dion:

_**Every night in my dreams,**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on..**_

_**Far accross the distance**_

_**And spaces between us.**_

_**You have come to show you go on.**_

_**Near, far wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**once more you open the door**_

_**and you are here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on.**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**and last for a lifetime**_

_**and never let go till we are gone**_

_**love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold you**_

_**And my life we'll always go on**_

**_Near, far wherever you are_**

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**once more you open the door**_

_**and you are here in my heart**_

**_And my heart will go on and on._**

_**You are here there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on..**_

Iedereen die niet gedanst heeft, heeft sprakeloos geluisterd naar Iris heldere stem.

Tijdens de dans keken Ron en Hermelien elkaar diep in de ogen. Ze konden eigenlijk geen woord uitbrengen dus toen de muziek weer begon en Iris weer ging zitten zeiden ze pas weer iets. 'Dat was denk ik voor Romy en Malfidus, denk je ook niet?' vraagt Hermelien. Ron knikt.

Romy dacht: Het was ook voor mij! Hoe kon ze! Ze wilden mij gewoon met Draco hebben! Wacht, zei ze in haar gedachten nu: Draco?

'Dat was zeker voor die rooie en die vriendin van jou, of niet soms?' vraagt Draco na een tijdje. Romy kijkt hem even bedenkelijk aan. 'Ja.. We proberen ze te koppelen. Maar bemoei je er alsjeblieft niet mee!' 'Is goed.. Waarom koppelen jullie die 2?' 'Omdat ze al jaren verliefd op elkaar zijn..' Als Romy merkt wat ze net zei slaat ze een hand voor haar mond en kijkt ze Draco geschrokken aan. 'Shit! Zei ik dat hardop?' 'Ja..' Ze zucht. 'Ik vertel het heus niet door hoor.. Tzou mij een zorg zijn..'

Ze zijn weer een tijdje stil. Dan vraagt Romy: 'Waarom dans jij eigenlijk met mij? Ik dacht dat we ruzie hadden!' 'Ehm... Nou. Weet je. Eigenlijk vindt ik het niet zo'n probleem om met jou hier te zijn.' geeft Draco toe. 'Ik heb een hekel aan je, ok? En jij aan mij.. Maar..' Draco aarzelt. Zal hij dat nou wel zeggen? Ze zal hem vierkant uitlachen! Maar Romy maakt zijn zin af: 'Maar soms krijg je de rillingen van me?' Draco kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Hij weet even niet wat hij zeggen moet.

'Dat is dan namelijk wel een beetje toevallig..' stamelt Romy. 'Want.. eh...' ze weet ook niet meer wat ze moet zeggen. Zo blijft het weer een hele tijd stil.

Uiteindelijk zegt Draco maar: 'Die jurk staat je goed..' Romy grinnikt. 'Ik dacht dat je op dat gebied eerst nog beledigd had? Wel 2 keer?' 'Ja.. Maar dat meende ik niet.. Ik moest toch _iets_ zeggen?' Romy trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Ow.. Nou jij ziet er ook niet verkeerd uit hoor..' zegt ze en ze begint een beetje te blozen. Draco grijnst.

Plotseling pakt hij haar kin vast en drukt zijn lippen op de hare. Romy is even verbaasd maar slaat dan haar armen om hem heen en ze zoenen innig.

Ron ziet het en zegt tegen Hermelien:

'Kijk!' en hij wijst naar Draco en Romy. Hermelien glimlacht. 'Ik wist het wel..' Ron knikt. Hermelien denkt: Kon ik dat ook maar van jou zeggen! Dus begint ze er maar over: 'Nou, op wie ben je nu dan?' Ron kijkt haar geschrokken aan. 'Eh.. Waarom wil je dat weten?' 'Mag ik het niet weten?' Ron aarzelt. 'Nog niet...' zegt hij tenslotte. Hermelien zucht zacht.

Draco en Romy laten elkaar los. Romy kijkt Draco met grote ogen aan.

Ze is sprakeloos. 'W.. Waar k k kwam dat vandaan?' hakkelt ze. Draco denkt even na. 'Van mij?' 'Ja... Maar..' 'Maar wat Romy?' 'Noemde je me nou Romy?' 'Ja, zo heet je toch?' antwoordt Draco.'Ow.. ok. Nou.. Maar jij haat mij toch?' 'Ja.. Maar ik geloof dat we net allebei hebben toegegeven dat we elkaar ergens toch leuk vinden..' Romy knikt. 'Nou.. Daarom vraagde ik je dus voor het bal..' geeft Draco zacht toe.

'En mede daarom ben ik met je meegegaan.' antwoordt Romy nu met een glimlach.

Dan geeft ze hem een zoen en loopt dan weg om het Maaike en Iris te vertellen.

Draco kijkt haar met een grijns na.

Maaike en Iris staan druk te praten als Romy ze ziet.

'Hey Iris! Mooi gezongen! Maar wat zijn jullie gemeen!' Iris kijkt haar quasi verwondert aan. 'Wat?' 'Je zong het stiekem ook voor mij en Draco!' antwoordt Romy. 'Noemde jij hem nu net.. Draco?' komt Maaike er verbaasdt tussendoor.

'Ja, en dat brengt me bij het volgende punt. Hij vindt me leuk!' zegt Romy dan blij.

'Echt?' vragen Iris en Maaike tegelijk ongelovig. 'Ja! Hij heeft me gezoend en hij gaf toe dat hij hetzelfde als mij heeft!' Iris en Maaike kijken elkaar eerst verbaasd en dan zelfvoldaan aan. 'Nou, Maaike! Missie geslaagd!' zegt Iris terwijl ze haar hand op steekt voor een high five. 'Inderdaad! Je had gelijk Romy, we deden het grotendeels voor jou!' Harry komt net aangelopen en vraagt: 'Wat grotendeels voor haar?'

'Dat liedje zingen. Het is aan tussen haar en Draco.' antwoordt Iris. Harry glimlacht. 'Mooi.' Romy omhelst Harry. 'Wat ben ik blij met een positieve vriend als jouw!'

Draco ziet dat vanaf een afstandje. Tja, Potter is een vriend van haar. Hij zal zich er maar bij neer moeten leggen. Maar daarbij zijn ze nog geen vrienden...

'Gefeliciteerd.' zegt Hermelien die met Ron de dansvloer afkomt. Romy kijkt naar het vrolijke gezicht van haar vriendin. Zouden Ron en zij erachter gekomen zijn dat ze op elkaar zijn?

'Ja dank je, maar eh.. waarmee?' vraagt ze. 'Met Malfidus natuurlijk!' antwoordt Ron met een knipoog. 'We hebben het gezien.' legt Hermelien uit.

'Hermelien! Ik zocht je! Kom op! Ik wil dansen!' zegt Viktor die aan komt lopen.

'Nou nee bedankt.. Ik wil eerst wat drinken.' zacht fluistert ze naar haar vrienden (behalve Ron): 'Van dat dansen wordt je warm!'

Romy grinnikt. 'Ja, daar heeft ze gelijk in.'

Viktor loopt achter Hermelien aan. 'Heb je daar nog niet genoeg tijd voor gehad?' 'Nee.. Ik had het ergens druk mee.' antwoordt Hermelien terwijl ze wat drinken inschenkt. Viktor legt zich er maar bij neer.

Na een tijdje komt Draco op Romy en haar vrienden toe.

'Hey.' zegt hij. 'Hey!' zegt Romy vrolijk. 'Hey...' zeggen Maaike en Iris in koor.

Harry zegt heel normaal: 'Hey.' Dan is het stil.

'Ok, we zullen het er ooit over hebben moeten dus waarom niet nu: Ik noem Draco geen Malfidus meer. En ik hoop dat jullie dat alsjeblieft ook kunnen veranderen?'

'Is goed.' antwoordt Iris. 'Ik zal die gewoonte proberen te veranderen.' zegt Maaike met een grijns. 'Dat zou ik ook kunnen proberen, maar dan moet ik wel jullie namen weten.' zegt Draco. 'Maaike en dat is Iris, Harry ken je en dan Ron en verderop staat Hermelien met Kruml.' zegt Maaike. 'Kun je dat onthouden?' vraagt Iris. 'Jawel hoor.'

'En natuurlijk is dat Romy. Maar dat wist je natuurlijk ook al..' zegt Harry. Draco kijkt hem aan. Het wordt stil.

'Ik zou het fijn vinden als jullie dat vijanden gedoe doen als ik er niet bij ben..' zegt Romy na een tijdje zacht. Ze kijkt Harry en Draco 1 voor 1 aan. 'Vindt ik ook een goed idee.' zegt Harry. Draco knikt. 'Tzal wel moeten..' grijnst hij.

Die avond in de meidenslaapzaal:

Hermelien gaat op haar bed zitten. 'Ow meiden! Ron heeft met me gedanst en.. Het was zooooo romantisch!!' zucht Hermelien. 'Ja vast wel!' zegt Maaike met een knipoog. 'Maar het betekende toch niks..' zegt Hermelien dan bedroefd. 'Wie zegt dat?' vraagt Romy verbaast.

'Ik.. Hij wilde vast dat andere meisje jaloers maken..' Iris raakt geïrriteerd:

'En wat nou als er geen ander is?' 'Dat weet ik niet.. Maar ik denk niet dat hij met mij wil...' 'Nou, slaap er maar een nachtje over!' zegt Romy. 'En droom maar over die romantische dans...' Romy gaat op haar bed liggen. 'Ja.. Hij keek me wel de hele tijd in de ogen...' Hermelien zwijmelt even weg. Maar dan gaat ze rechtop zitten.

'Hoe was Malfidus eh.. Draco eigenlijk?' vraagt ze nieuwsgierig.

Romy zucht. 'Nog beter dan ik me ooit had voorgesteld...'

**Dat was hem dan, reviewen mensen!**


	6. Een ingewikkeld spelletje

**Hocus pocus pilatus pas!**

**Ik wou dat Hoofdstuk 6 hieronder te zien was!**

**POEF!!!**

**Wauw! Ik kan toveren:S Veel leesplezier!**

**ps. Srry dat het zo lang duurde maar ik had ff geen inspiratie meer dus.. Maar omdat Amy aandrong: hier is ie dan:**

_Hoofdstuk 6_

_Een ingewikkeld spelletje..._

Het is maandag. De lessen beginnen weer. Het uitwisselingsproject gaat vandaag van start. De leerlingen van Klammfels draaien de gewone lessen mee en moeten er een verslag van maken. Van elke verschillende les 1 verslag.

De leerlingen van Zweinstein moeten gewoon de lessen volgen en gaan over een tijdje naar Klammfels om hetzelfde te doen.

Romy komt samen met Hermelien druk pratend de les binnen.

Ze hebben Bezweringen van professor Banning samen met de Zwadderaars. En met een paar leerlingen van Klammfels. Draco zit zoals altijd achterin. Blaise zit naast hem. 'Nou... Ze zegt niet eens hallo.. en dat noem jij een vriendin?' zegt Blaise spottend. Draco kijkt hem aan. 'Ik weet niet of je het gemerkt hebt, maar dat komt doordat ze druk in gesprek zit.' zegt hij geïrriteerd. 'Tuurlijk...' is Blaise z'n reactie.

Romy draait zich na een tijdje om en glimlacht naar Draco. 'Zie je! Ze glimlacht naar me!' zegt Draco triomfantelijk. Blaise rolt met zijn ogen.

Onder de les let Romy helemaal niet op. Het is saai.. En ze weet het toch allemaal wel, dit hoofdstuk hebben ze vorig jaar ook al gehad! Het is goed om te herhalen omdat het zo moeilijk is! Dat zei prof. Banning. Nou, des te meer tijd heeft zij om plannen te maken voor de koppeling. Wat zullen ze nu eens doen?

Plotseling valt er een propje papier op haar tafel. Is vast van Draco! Ze maakt het gauw open:

**Hey!**

**Ik had vannacht echt een vreemde droom! Maar het bracht me wel op een fantastisch idee! **Shit... Niet van Draco..

**Er was een vrouw, die helemaal gestoord was en ze had wel iets weg van prof. Zwamdrift. Zij ontvoerde ons en we zaten in een freaky huis! Je kreeg allemaal raadseltjes en opdrachtjes zoals bijv.: De telefoon ging, we pakten op en we hoorden: Pak de lettertjes voor je en maak een woord dat iets te maken heeft met mij... **

**Echt heel vaag! Maar we losten ze allemaal op en uiteindelijk kwam ik weer op school met een spreuk toen de deur van dat huis op een kier stond. De anderen werden in het laatste raadseltje opgezogen en kwamen in een andere dimensie! Nog vager! En toen was ik weg.. Ik zag wat zij deden! Scary!**

**Maar ik dacht dat we het misschien na konden doen, Zwamdrift een makeover geven zodat zij dat gestoorde vrouwtje wordt (ze is toch al gestoord) en dat we daar een koppelpoging van maken! Maar dat leg ik nog wel uit.**

**Maaike**

Poe! Ze zegt wel dat alles vaag was, maar dit briefje is ook vaag! Romy draait het papier om en schrijft op de achterkant:

**Ok, vanavond vergadering. Dan mag je dat vage gedoe lekker uitleggen. **

**Zeg jij het even tegen Iris en Harry?**

**Romy **

Maaike doet wat Romy schreef.

Die avond onderaan de Griffoendortoren.

'Nou, Maaike.. vertel over die super vage droom van je..' zegt Romy als ze er alle vier zijn. Maaike zucht. 'Pas maar op, tis een lang verhaal. En ik heb de hele dag zitten denken hoe ik het uit kan leggen!' 'Jippie..' zegt Harry droog. 'Nou, dan ga ik er lekker bij zitten!' zegt Iris en ze ploft neer op de grond. Harry, Maaike en Romy volgen haar voorbeeld. 'Nou, ik had vannacht dus een heel vage droom. Wij werden ontvoerd door een gestoord vrouwtje dat wel wat weg had van prof Zwamdrift.' 'En wie is wij?' komt Harry er tussen door. 'Nou, wij drietjes, Herms en Ron natuurlijk.' antwoordt Maaike. 'Nou, die stopte ons dus in een huis dat er van buiten normaal uitzag. Maar van binnen! De kamer was helemaal donker en spooky, de keuken was echt zo'n kleurrijk keukentje en de badkamer, daar was alles groen! Over details wil ik het even niet hebben dus laat ik het hier maar even bij. Nou, dat vrouwtje zei dat we eruit konden komen door allerlei raadsels op te lossen en testen af te leggen. Toen ging ze weg en deed de deur op slot. Nou, net toen we allemaal een kant op wilden gaan ging de telefoon. Harry pakte hem op. Toen zei de telefoon dat we van de lettertjes die ernaast lagen een woord moesten maken dat met hem te maken had.

Dat werd dus uiteindelijk: _Vanzelfsprekend._

Doordat hij zelf sprak dus. Nou en zo kan ik nog wel even doorgaan.' 'Alweer.' komt nu Iris er grinnikend tussen door. 'Inderdaad. Nou, op een gegeven moment zag ik dat de deur op een kier stond. En nieuwsgierige ik gaat natuurlijk buiten een kijkje nemen. Wie weet stond er wel een zelf maaiende grasmaaimachine! Maar dat was niet het geval, ik kwam namelijk in de aula terecht! En daar zag ik een pc staan! Dus ik kijken op het beeldscherm en raad eens! Daar zag ik jullie! Wat bleek:

Jullie hadden alle tests gehad en alle raadsels in het huis opgelost. Maar er was er nog 1 over: een zwarte buis van dat rip-spul.. Naja, in ieder geval zei die dat 1 van jullie vijf stappen achteruit moest. Jullie besloten dat jij dat moest zijn Iris. Toen jij je vijfde stap zette werd de rest in de buis gezogen. Ze kwamen terecht in een hele andere dimensie. Iris zag nu ook de kier in de deur en kwam dus zo bij mij terecht en samen keken we hoe het met jullie verder ging. Er kwamen kleine groene trollen op jullie af en plotseling hadden jullie toverstokken in jullie handen. Met allerlei spreuken vochten jullie tegen ze maar ze bleven maar komen. Maar uiteindelijk lukte het jullie.

De laatste trol zei voor z'n dood dat jullie voordat jullie verder gingen iemand moesten achterlaten. Dus overlegden jullie wie dat zou zijn. Ron stelde voor dat hij dat zou zijn omdat hij niet de slimste was en jullie hadden waarschijnlijk nog meer raadsels op te lossen, vandaar. Nou, een eindje verderop bleek dus dat jullie met z'n drieën een opdracht moesten uitvoeren. Nou dat ging dus allemaal goed enzo en toen moesten jullie weer iemand achterlaten. Maar dit keer iemand die goed tegen verleidingen kon. Want diegene zou allemaal waan-personen zien die hem van z'n plek probeerde te lokken. Dus besloten jullie Romy achter te laten.

Ik zag niet wat er verder met jullie gebeurde maar wel wat er met Romy gebeurde.' zegt ze dan en ze kijkt Harry en Iris aan. 'Vertel verder!' zegt Romy nieuwsgierig. 'Nou, je eerste verleiding:' zegt Maaike geheimzinnig. 'Dat was Malfi, ik bedoel Draco! Hij probeerde je te vleien en mee te lokken en even was ik bang dat je mee zou gaan. Daarna kwam er een mega grote spin op je af. Maar je bleef van angst stokstijf staan. En toen werd ik wakker.' vervolgt Maaike. Drie paar grote ogen staren haar met open mond aan. 'Wow éh.. wat een droom!' stamelt Iris na een tijdje. 'Tja, ik ben nu eenmaal apart!' zegt Maaike lachend en ze haalt haar schouders op. 'En hoe wilde je dat betrekken op Herms en Ron?' vraagt Harry na een tijdje. 'Nou, aangezien Romy door Draco verleidt werd, is het zo dat als je Ron er achterlaat. Dat er een Hermelien tevoorschijn kan komen. Als we dan na een tijdje ongerust gaan doen besluit Herms vast om terug te gaan en dan ziet ze dat. Als zij dan bij hem blijft komt er waarschijnlijk ook nog eens een Ron bij. Verdacht niet? Kan gesprekken uitlokken... Dacht ik zo althans.' legt Maaike uit. Romy knikt. 'Ja.. Maar hoe wilde je dat voor elkaar krijgen?' vraagt ze na een tijdje. 'Nou, ik weet toevallig dat prof Zwamdrift een heel vaag huis heeft, waar we met wat betoveringen het perfect kunnen maken. Die dimensie was helemaal donker met alleen een lichtgevend pad dus dat moet ook niet te moeilijk zijn, en de prof moet mee willen doen als dat gestoorde typje.' zegt Maaike. 'Ok, ik wil het doen, maar het wordt niet gemakkelijk..' Romy heeft een idee: 'Misschien weet Draco nog wat goeie spreuken, ik zal het hem vragen.' zegt ze opgewekt. Harry grinnikt maar zegt dan serieus: 'Maar dan wil hij vast een uitleg..' Romy voelt een blos uit haar hals opstijgen. 'Nou... Eigenlijk.. Vertelde ik het hem heel erg per ongeluk zou maar zeggen..' zegt ze zacht. 'Ow..' antwoordt Iris. 'Nou ok, maar nu ga ik naar bed, Ron vraagt zich vast af waar ik blijf!'

Harry staat op en wil de toren inrennen. Maar als hij al bijna om de hoek is draait hij zich om. 'Owjah, Ik moest jullie namens Ron nog even bedanken dat jullie hem aangemoedigd hebben. Hij heeft heerlijk met haar gedanst.' Dan rent hij weg en de anderen volgen zijn voorbeeld.

Als de meiden hun slaapzaal binnenkomen zien ze dat Hermelien al slaapt. Romy buigt zich over haar vriendin heen. 'Het ziet er naar uit dat zij wel lekker slaapt!' grinnikt ze. Even later is het helemaal stil op de zaal.

Die volgende dag hebben ze het vijfde uur Waarzeggerij van professor Zwamdrift.

De les is saai en lang maar toch blijft het 'Koppelgenootschap' na de tijd nog even hangen. Ze hebben nu een tussenuur en laten Ron en Hermelien al vast weg gaan.

Prof Zwamdrift kijkt hen door haar brilleglazen nieuwsgierig aan.

'Wat doen jullie hier nog?' vraagt ze. 'Prof, we hebben uw hulp nodig..' begint Romy.

'Owjah?' vraagt ze verbaasd. 'Jep, eh.. We zijn bezig twee personen...' Maar Harry wordt onderbroken door Romy: 'We draaien er niet omheen want dat heeft geen zin, we koppelen Ron en Hermelien. En we hebben uw hulp nodig.' 'Vertel, ik luister..' antwoordt Prof Zwamdrift en ze beginnen samen te vertellen.

Ron en Hermelien lopen de school uit. Ze hebben besloten een wandeling te maken nu de anderen de prof nog wat dingen wilden vragen.. Daar hadden zij geen behoefte aan. Zwijgend lopen ze zo naast elkaar over het gras. 'Dus.. Hoe vond je het bal?' vraagt Ron om een gesprek op gang te krijgen. 'Leuk! En jij?' 'Ja, ik vond het leuk ja...' antwoordt Ron. 'Dat meisje hè..' zucht Hermelien. Ron schudt z'n hoofd. 'Nee, het was gewoon zo kort..' grinnikt hij. 'Ja.. De tijd ging snel.' antwoordt Hermelien instemmend. 'Je had het wel gezellig met Viktor?' vraagt Ron. 'Ja.. Maar, ach.. hij is niet speciaal voor me ofzo. Gewoon een vriend waarmee ik ooit, nou.. je weet wel.' antwoordt Hermelien koeltjes. Ron knikt. 'Mooi is het hier hè?' vraagt hij na een tijdje. Ze zijn op de heuvel waar Draco een paar dagen geleden Romy vroeg aangekomen. 'Ja, en ik ga zitten!' zegt Hermelien, en demonstratief gaat ze zitten, dan schiet ze in de lach. Ron gaat grinnikend zitten. En ondertussen ze van het uitzicht genieten praten ze over allerlei koetjes en kalfjes.

Het Koppelgenootschap heeft met prof Zwamdrift afgesproken dat ze elk tussenuur dat ze hebben en zij geen les geeft aan hun project gaan werken. Want prof. Zwamdrift zei dat het nog wel eens een grote klus kan worden.

Woensdag valt het achtste uur uit. Romy zucht als ze over de gang lopen: 'Lekker een uur eerder vrij! Heerlijk!' 'Uhm.. We hebben wat te doen, remember?' zegt Harry.

'Ow? En wat dan?' speelt Maaike mee. 'Ja, wat dan?' vraagt ook Iris. 'Maar ik kan niet!' roept Hermelien hysterisch. 'Ik moet nog heel veel huiswerk doen!' 'Ja so? Wij ook!' antwoordt Ron. 'Wat moesten we trouwens doen?' 'Ow.. ja, tuurlijk..' zucht Romy. 'Ach, jij mag ook lekker huiswerk doen hoor Herms, je hoeft niet mee.' zegt Harry geruststellend. Maaike stoot Ron aan. 'Ga haar helpen!' Ron kijkt haar geschrokken aan. 'Nee!' fluistert hij terug. 'Ja joh! Dit is je kans!' Ron zucht zacht. 'Als je het zo veel vind, ik wil je wel helpen. Dan gaat het misschien sneller..' zegt hij en hij kijkt Hermelien vragend aan. 'Ow, ja dat is misschien wel handig ja! Oké, vinden jullie het erg jongens?' 'Nee hoor!' antwoorden ze in koor. 'Ow.. mooi.' en Ron en Hermelien lopen weg.

'Zo, das mooi opgelost.' zegt Iris tevreden. 'Jup.' antwoordt Maaike. 'Let's go dan.' zucht Romy. 'Wat je al niet moet opgeven om twee personen te koppelen.' mompelt ze nog zacht als ze richting Prof. Zwamdrifts lokaal lopen.

Draco loopt over de gang. Hij heeft vrij, maar Romy heeft nog een uur. Das Balen.. Hij wil graag iets leuks met haar doen.. Zoveel huiswerk heeft hij toch niet. Dan kijkt hij op. Maaike, Iris, Harry en Romy komen hem tegemoet lopen. Ze zijn druk in gesprek. Als ze hem zien valt er een stilte. 'Hey Romy!' zegt Draco verrast. 'Ben je al uit?' 'Ja, ons laatste uur viel uit..' antwoordt ze. 'Aha, zin om iets leuks te doen?' vraagt hij terwijl er een glimlach tevoorschijn komt. 'Nou.. eh.. Ik kan niet..'

'Hoezo niet?' vraagt hij verbaasd. 'Je hebt toch vrij?' 'Ja.. Maar..' 'Maar wat?' 'We hebben nogal veel huiswerk.' schiet Harry haar te hulp. 'Hou je er buiten!' snauwt Draco en hij kijkt Romy vragend aan. 'Nou.. We hebben dus veel huiswerk en we moeten ook nog wat doen...' antwoordt ze aarzelend. 'Ow.. wat dan? Kan ik niet mee?' 'Sorry Draco, dat kan niet..' antwoordt ze teleurgesteld. 'Het lijkt er anders op dat je helemaal geen zin hebt!' 'Klopt, ik wil wel met je mee, maar ik kan hun niet laten zitten.' en ze knikt naar Maaike, Iris en Harry. 'Pf.. kunnen ze het niet alleen?' 'Laat maar, ik kan gewoon niet ok? Je begrijpt het toch niet..' 'Nee inderdaad begrijp ik het niet nee! Als je niet met ze mee wilt dan ga je toch gewoon niet? Of wel soms?' 'Draco... Ik heb geen zin om het nu uit te leggen..' antwoord Romy zuchtend. 'Ow.. Nou goed hoor! Doei!' En Draco loopt boos weg.

Romy zucht diep. 'Vervelend meid..' Maaike klopt haar op haar schouder. 'Ach.. Hij trekt wel bij.' antwoordt Romy.

Ze lopen verder. Als ze bij prof. Zwamdrifts lokaal aankomen zit die net wat aan het nakijken. 'Ow hallo! Jullie komen zeker voor ons project?' vraagt ze als ze binnenkomen. Ze knikken. 'Oké, ik heb al iets aan de andere dimensie gewerkt, kom maar mee.' zegt prof. Zwamdrift. Ze lopen achter haar aan naar haar kantoortje naast het lokaal. Maar wat ze niet in de gaten hebben is dat Draco hun gevolgd is en hun vanachter de deur afluistert. Het Koppelgenootschap kijkt met grote ogen naar het kolkende paarse gat in Zwamdrifts kantoor. 'Nou, zullen we?' vraagt Zwamdrift en ze verdwijnt in het gat. Ze kijken elkaar even aan en volgen dan. Ze komen terecht in een zwarte ruimte. Het is helemaal donker. 'Professor Zwamdrift?' vraagt Romy een beetje angstig. 'Ja, sorry, ik ben hier. Aan het oplichtende pad moet ik nog werken.. Ik zoek hem op het moment.' 'Owjah..' zegt Maaike vaag. Na een tijdje horen ze Zwamdrift roepen: 'Ja! Gevonden! Hier is het pad! Maar ik weet nog geen goeie spreuk om het te laten oplichten..' Ze lopen richting het geluid.

Nu ze dichterbij zijn zien ze inderdaad een vaag grijs pad. 'Hmm.. Ik weet wel wat blijvends..' zegt Harry dan. Hij pakt z'n toverstaf en richt op het pad. Hij fluistert zacht wat woorden waarna hij z'n stok richting hun ingang beweegt. Maaike snapt welke spreuk hij doet en pakt ook haar staf. Ze doet hetzelfde, Iris en Romy volgen. Het lijkt of ze licht uit het gat zuigen wat daarna het pad ingaat. Als ze hun staffen weer terug steken begint het pad een vaag licht uit te stralen. 'Zo genoeg toch?' vraagt Harry aan de anderen. Professor Zwamdrift klapt in haar handen. 'Goed gedaan jongens! Dat probleem is opgelost. Nu moeten we nog zorgen voor de trollen die jullie op het pad tegen kunnen komen.' Ze lopen het pad op om aan het einde ervan dat te gaan regelen.

Draco hoort niks meer aan de andere kant van de deur. Hij heeft niet verstaan wat ze allemaal gezegd hebben maar hij hoorde wel een raar geluid. Alsof ze ergens in gezogen werden. Hij doet de deur zachtjes open om zich meteen dood te schrikken. Geschokt kijkt hij naar het draaiende paarse gat in het kantoortje. Het blijft op één plek hangen en hij kan er zelfs omheen lopen! Zouden ze daar in gezogen zijn? Nieuwsgierig en dapper als Draco is stapt hij het paarse gat in. Hij voelt alles om zich heen draaien en hij belandt met een plof op een zwarte vloer.

Alles om hem heen is donker en zwart. Of niet? Nee.. daar verderop ziet hij een lichtgevend pad. Het is geen fel licht, maar het maakt het pad wel duidelijk zichtbaar. Waar is hij? Waar zijn de anderen? Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd? En hoe kan dit mogelijk zijn?

Langzaam en voorzichtig staat hij op. Achter hem ziet hij vaag het paarse gat weer. Hij loopt richting het pad. Het lijkt wel geen einde te hebben! Hij loopt langzaam over het pad naar hij weet niet waar. Het pad is kaarsrecht. Draco vind het allemaal maar vreemd. Plotseling valt er een groen klein trolletje voor hem neer. Het heeft grote blauwe ogen zonder pupil. **(zwarte stipje in je oog voor degenen die dat niet weten:S) **Het heeft een grote groene neus en puntige oren. Van achter zich haalt het een klein zwaard tevoorschijn. Hij springt op de geschokte Draco af en valt hem aan. Gelukkig weet Draco zich net op tijd te herstellen en opzij te springen. Maar hij valt in een zwarte diepte! Hij pakt de rand van het pad vast met 1 hand. Het trolletje staat hem gemeen aan te kijken van boven hem. Het lacht heel vaag en gemeen. Plotseling hoort Draco allemaal voetstappen zijn richting opkomen. Dan hoort hij Harry's stem: 'Galsius Verdwinius!' En het trolletje verdwijnt. Draco klimt het pad op. 'Ben je ons gevolgt?' vraagt Romy boos. 'Ja!' antwoordt Draco boos en nog steeds geschrokken. 'Waarom?' roept ze. 'Omdat ik wilde weten wat jullie aan het doen waren!' 'DAT GAAT JE HELEMAAL NIKS AAN! HOEPEL OP!' schreeuwt Romy boos. 'EN WAAROM DAN NIET?' kaatst Draco terug. 'Omdat.. Jij hier helemaal niks mee te maken hebt.' antwoordt ze dan zacht. 'Nou, fijn! Dat hoef ik ook helemaal niet! Ik wil niks met dit vreemde gedoe te maken hebben!' schreeuwt Draco kwaad en hij loopt weg. 'MOOI!' gilt Romy hem na. 'WEER EEN ZORG MINDER!' 'GENIET ERVAN!' kaatst Draco nog terug voordat hij in het paarse gat verdwijnt. 'Straks vertelt hij het nog aan anderen!' bedenkt Maaike plotseling geschokt. 'Shit! Dat mag niet gebeuren!' Iris rent weg, Draco achterna. Ze komt wat draaierig weer terug in het kantoor en rent de gang op. Ze ziet Draco nog net om de hoek verdwijnen. Als ze hem heeft ingehaald vraagt ze hijgend. 'Wil je.. hijg alsjeblieft niks.. hijg doorvertellen van.. hijg wat je net gezien hebt..?' Draco kijkt haar met een gezicht op onweer aan. 'Waarom zou ik?' vraagt hij arrogant. Nu komen ook de anderen aangerend. 'Omdat niemand het mag of hoeft te weten.' antwoordt Zwamdrift en ze kijkt hem doordringend aan. 'Dus doe ons een lol en vertel het niet door.' vult Maaike aan. Draco zucht. 'Als ik mag weten wat het voorstelt.' Harry weet de oplossing: 'Romy, jij zei dat we z' n hulp misschien konden gebruiken?' Romy knikt. 'Ja, is mogelijk..' Draco kijkt haar vragend aan. 'Kom mee dan.' zegt ze en ze lopen met z' n allen weer terug naar het kantoortje. 'Je belooft wel om niks door te vertellen hoor! Aan niemand!' waarschuwt Iris nog. Als ze weer op het pad staan valt meteen het groene trolletje weer naar beneden. 'Nou, dat is in ieder geval gelukt.' merkt Harry nuchter op. 'Ja, maar hoe kunnen we zorgen dat het er meer tegelijk zijn met iets van 5 keer herhaling?' vraagt Romy terwijl ze het trolletje met een spreuk van het pad afslingert. 'Wow ho eens even! Mag ik eerst een verklaring hiervoor, voor je onbegrijpelijke zinnen gaat maken?' vraagt Draco. 'Nou oké, dit is dus..' en Romy legt de hele situatie uit, af en toe aangevuld door de anderen. Als ze klaar is vraagt Draco: 'En nu wil je dus dat er een paar van die trolletjes tegelijk uit de lucht komen vallen en dat als ze verslagen zijn, er weer nieuwe komen?' 'Jep, weet jij hoe we dat kunnen doen?' vraagt Maaike. 

**That was it! Nog een best lang hoofdstuk vind ik.. Nou, revieuwen mensen!**

**(Nu blij Amy?:P)**


	7. Mededeling!

**Hey everybody!  
Ten eerste.. Duizendmaal sorry voor het feit dat ik al in geen JAREN heb geupdated:( **

**Ik heb/had simpelweg geen inspriratie. **

**Toen kreeg ik deze zomer plotseling de kriebels weer dus ben hem nu aan het herschrijven, niet drastisch hoor maar het is op vele gebieden niet goed/uitgebreid enzo genoeg dus dat ben ik allemaal aan het verbeteren. Ik hoop binnenkort iets te veranderen en misschien een hoofdstukje erbij te krijgen. Kheb wel wat ideetjes.. Maarja, school begint weer... dus ik hoop echt dat het lukt ik ben namelijk ook bezig met een ander verhaal en dat wil ik eigenlijk eerst af.**

**Sorry again,**

**Love, Ruthje**

**ps. Owjah, en natuurlijk bedankt voor de reviews, dat geeft me wel moed:D**


End file.
